Alola sentai, Ultra Guardians!
by pyrus0zero
Summary: Satoshi begins to think maybe the Ultra Guardians could do more for Alola Islands. Watch as he leads them to protect Alola while trying to master his arua powers, dealing girls after him, and ... fatherhood? (warning: All characters will be going by their japanese names.)
1. 1 Alola Sentai

The Alola region

The islands of Alola were given form when underground volcanoes erupted long, long ago. Pokémon came to live in Alola when they flew, swam or were carried on the wind to the isles. Since then after millions of years living on the islands, they have gone throught a different sort of evolution the their main land counterparts.

These islands consist of Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, Poni Island and the man-made island Aether Paradise.

On one of the island, Melemele Island, there is a certain boy getting ready for pokemon school. This boy is Satoshi, a young trainer who dreams on becoming a pokemon master. Satoshi has traveled through many regions and faced many trails. He's face numerous criminal orginizations, one constant group would be Team Rocket. Met all of the Legendary pokemon of each region he's traveled.

Now he's attending Pokemon school while taking a break from traveling around and battling in each league. After coming in second at the Kalos league and saying goodbye to his friends, Satoshi, his mom and pikachu came to Melemele Island came to the island for a vacation and deliver a pokemon egg.

While there, Satoshi met his new friends, Kaki, Suriren, Mao, Mamane and Lillie. Also he met the island guardian, Kapu-Kokeko, who gave him a z ring. As Satoshi learns more about Alola region tradition from new friends, his interest grows. Once vacation was over and his mom heads home, he decides to stay behind and become a Pokémon School student himself

"Yosh!" Satoshi yelled as he grabbed his backpack with Mokuroo inside of it sleeping and picachu on his shoulder. "Lets go, Pickachu!"

Satoshi headed out the door of Professor Kukui's home with Rotom following behind them. On his way to Pokemon School, Satoshi thought about the pervious day. Lillie's Mother, Lusamine, had made him and his friends go on their first mission as the Ultra Guardians with their base being located underneath the Pokémon School, having being built by the Aether Foundation.

The Ultra Guardians are a group who's goal is to catch Ultra Beasts that have strayed into the Pokémon world, and release them back into Ultra Space to maintain safety in the Alola region. Yesterday was their first mission, catching Massivoon. A massive bug Ultra Beast that resembles a large, red, anthropomorphic mosquito.

Massivoon was very powerful pokemon but even with it's huge size and muscle, it was very fast. Luckily while it was destracted by having a flexing competeion with Satoshi, Kaki, and pikachu, Satoshi was able to ultra-get him. After finding the Ultra Hole, they sent Massivoon on his way home.

"Well well what do we have here, yo?" A voice asked breaking Satoshi's thought.

Satoshi looked up to see 3 Team Skull members looking down at a kid while the small girl was holding an Yungoos in her arms. the kid was keeping her Yugoos close while the Yungoos was growling at the Team Skull members, Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp. Satoshi ran over to them intending to save the kid.

"Hey stop that!" Satoshi yelled at them causing all of them to look at him. While the Team Skull members were looking at Satoshi, the kid ran over the Satoshi and hid behind him. Satoshi looked down at the gir;. "Are you ok?"

"Yes! Thank you!" The kid nodded as her looked up at his savior. "I though they were gonna take my Yungoos!"

"Satoshi, you gonna be late, roto!" Rotom told Satoshi floting next to him.

"Yo, do you have any idea who you're messing with?" The girl grunt told him as she and her fellow members took out their pokeballs.

Each team member throw and released their pokemon. In front of Satoshi was Spinarak, Alolan Raticate, and a Drowzee. Satoshi eyed each othe their pokemon as he grabbed his hat and pulled on it a little, a habit he would do when he was preparing himself for a battle.

"Pikachu, lets go!" Satoshi said

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled excitedly as he jumped from Satoshi's shoulder and stood ready infront of Team skull's pokemon.

"Drozee, use confusion!" Tupp ordered

"Raticate, use bite!" Zipp followed up.

"Pikchu, use Agility to run between Drozee and Raticate!" Satoshi told his partner.

Pikachu charged it's body up before dashing at his opponents. Drozee tried to use it's confusion on Pikachu, but as Pikachu ran by and pass it, the confusion hit Raticate instead. Raticate, being now confused used it's Bite move on Drozee.

Zipp turned to Tupp and yelled, "Hey watch it!"

Tupp turned to Zipp and yelled back, "You got in my way!"

"Spinarak, stop it using String shot!" Rapp ordered.

"That wont stop us!" Satoshi smirked. "Keep using Agility!"

Pikachu smirking knowing what his parter was thinking. He ran in front of Drozee while he was still being bitten by Raticate. The String shot flew at them and tied both of them up in the prossess.

"Time to end this!" Satoshi smirked as the girl looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Pikachu! Thunder bolt!"

Pikachu unleased strong electric shock and shot it at Drozee and Raticate. Because they were still connected to Spinarak with the String shot, the lightning followed the line back to Spinarak and shocked it too. After a small explosion, all of the Team Skull grunts pokemon were unconcous.

Team skull cried at how all 3 of them were beat by Satoshi. They were returned to their pokeballs and ran off yelling, "We'll remember this!"

"Nice work, buddy." Satoshi leaned down and exended his arms so Pikachu could climb up it. Satoshi looked back at the girl and smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"Thank you so much!" The girl bowed to him. "If you hadn't come, they would have taken my friend."

"You're friend huh?" Satoshi looked down at the Yungoos as it looked back at him. Satoshi smiled and petted both the girl and the Yungoos. "Well I'm glad I could help,"

"You two are so cool!" She smiled beaming at him. "I wish there were more people like you."

"What do you mean?" Satoshi said looking at her confused.

"I'm originally from the Kalos region." She said as she and Satoshi walked to the pokemon school. "Me and my family moved her cause the Flare Gang kept causing trouble."

"The Flare gang, huh?" Satoshi remembered them.

"It's you!" the girl screamed pointing at Satoshi. "You were the guy from the news!"

"Huh?" Satoshi asked as he, Pikachu, and Rotom looked at her confused.

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and showed it to them. It was news paper clipping with a picture of Satoshi and Alan after they took down the leader of Flare Gang, Fuladari.

 _"Heroes of Kalos, Satoshi of Masara Town and Alan from Kalos, defeat Fuladari of Flare gang."_

"You're my hero!" she smiled at him. "When I grow up, I wanna be a great pokemon trainer just like you!"

Satoshi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly Rotom floated next to his head and yelled, "Satoshi, you gonna be late-roto!"

"Crap!" Satoshi turned and ran to school before he turned while still running. "Take care!"

"Thank you for everything!" She yelled as she and her Yungoos waved goodbye to him.

As Satoshi ran, he couldn't help but wonder. _"Maybe there's more the Ultra Guardians can do for the Alola Islands"_

Satoshi ran into the classroom just as the bell rang yelling, "ALOLA!"

"Alola!" the rest of his classmates greeted him.

"Satoshi, you were almost late," Professor Kukui said as he walked into the class right behind Satoshi.

Satoshi jumped back surprised then he and Pikachu rubbed the back of their head. "Yeah, I ran into the Skull Gang. They were trying to take this girl's Yungoos."

"Horrible," Lillie said holding her alolan Rokon close.

"Don't worry, Lillie," Satoshi said reasuring her. "I was able to stop them."

"Satoshi," She smiled at him. Satoshi's courage and willingness to do whatever it took to help someone even if he got hurt in the prosess is always something Lillie loved about Satoshi.

"Are you ok?" Suiren asked as she got out of her seat and looked over Satoshi worried.

"Not a scratch on us." Satoshi smiled at her before looking at his best friend "Right, pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

"Thats good," She smiled back releaved to hear.

Kaki then notice Satoshi looking slightly down. Something must have happened today to make his friend act that way so he asked, "Satoshi, what's wrong?"

Satoshi looked at everyone and said, "Its just that meeting her got me thinking. Maybe we, the Ultra Guardians, could do something more."

"More?" his classmates and teacher said confused.

"Hai," Satoshi nodded and petted his pikachu. "I've traveled to many regions and seen many different evil people do lots of bad things. The girl I met was from the Kolos region. Her family moved her Because of the Flare Gang."

"Flare Gang?" Lillie said getting everyone's attention. "I've read about them. They They hand claimed to want to make the world 'beautiful', but really the hunted down Zygarde to use it's power to destroy the world."

"Yeah," Satoshi nodded to her. "You really smart, Lillie"

"Well you know..." Lillie rubbed the back of her head blushing from Satoshi's complement.

"Maybe instead of just catching the Ultra Beast, we could help keep Alola safe and protect peace even more," Satoshi looked outside and stared a landscape. "We could protect the bonds between all pokemon and people that live here."

"So cool!" Mao said listing to Satoshi. Her eyes sparkling from how cool Satoshi seemed for his speech

Lillie, Suiren, and Mao all have a big crush on Satoshi. Not only was he handsome, but he was extremely kind and caring. Luckily for them, Satoshi is very dense. He deeply cares for his Pokemon, has deep bonds with them and is really passionate about training his Pokemon and making them stronger.

He is also very kind and supportive to his friend and even people to he just met. When Lillie was still scared of Pokemon, Satoshi would be by her side to help her through it. It was thanks to him, she was able to begin to get over her fear. When Suiren was learning the Water-type Z-Move and felt she couldn't do it, Satoshi supported her and completely believed in her. When Mao wanted to make the Mythical Alola Stew, Satoshi went out of his way to help her. Even when she started to lose hope in finding the items needed, he never gave up on her and her dream.

"Satoshi!" Kaki cried streams of tears. He ran up to Satoshi and firmly grabs both of Satoshi's shoulders. "I'm so moved! Your words have reached deep into my soul and ignited a flame that burns hotter then mountains of Akala!"

"We can do it!" Mamane cheered just as motivated as he stood up.

"You all seem pretty determained," Professor Kukui said impressed by his students more so Satoshi's sense of justice was much higher then he very thought. He always knew Satoshi had a very good air about him.

"Hai!" Satoshi nodded.

"Then lets go to the command room!" Kukui said as he lifts the blackboard up to reveal a secret control panel.

Slamming his hand to the centre, he causes the book shelf and ladder to move, revealing a secret elevator shaft. The kids and pokemon take their positions as they start to go down. Next, everyone is automatically suited up into new tight-fitting armored outfits, complete with gloves, while their Pokémon all receive special they arrive at the Ultra Guardians base, they see Pixie is not there as this was not an offical meeting.

"Leave it to me." Mamane said as he got on the computer. Once he was done, they were greeted by Lusamine, Bernet, Wicke and appearing screen.

"Aloha, Ultra Guardians!" Lusamine smiled to them. "But what's going on? There's not an Ultra Beast, is there?"

"No, Lillie's mama," Satoshi said as he stepped up. "We're were wondering if there were any other missions we could do besides the Ultra Beast ones?"

"What do you mean?" Wicke asked with her and the other's confused.

"Satoshi conviced us that the Ultra Guardians can protect Alola more then just stopping the Ultra Beast," Kaki said.

"Satoshi?" Lusamine looked over at him.

"Hai," Lillie nodded.

The 3 of them looked at each other thinking in silence. The Ultra Guardians was formed to keep Alola safe. Maybe they were right. Maybe the team could do more then just stop Ultra Beast.

"Well there is one thing we were gonna send a few agents to do, but I suppose we could sent the Ultra Guardians instead." Lusamine finally said.

"Really!?" Satoshi said excited with the rest of the team equally excited.

"Yes. You see we found strange egg on Poni Island,"

"Strange egg?" Mao asked confused.

"Yes. An egg was found in Poni Grove." An image of a blue egg appeared on the screen. "This egg seemed to reject any pokemon or human that tried to pick it up."

The image changed to a video of the egg with a Warrgle about to wrap its wings around it. Suddenly a blue wave of energy shot from the egg and blow the Warrle away. Next was a female scientest about to pick the egg up, but like the Warrgle, was blowed away by a blue wave.

Everyone look at the screen in awe.

"If something was not done, to egg would not be able to not be able to survive. We were able to place the egg into a specially made incubation case for the egg. A ship with the egg supposed to be make a stop on Melemele Island to refual then head to here for us to study it and find a way to hatch it." Lillie's mom looked down sadly "However..."

"However?" Lillie asked worried.

"During the refualing, the boat was broken into and the egg stolen." The image changed to what looked 3 figures smiling at the camura while taking the egg in the incubator. A man with blue hair, a woman with red hair, and a small person. All wearing mask and black clothes. "If we dont get the egg back soon, the incubator will run out of power and the egg's chances of hatching will drop even more.

"Who would steal a helpless pokemon egg!?" Lillie asked feeling both anger at the ones who would do this and sad if the egg doesn't survive.

"We will get the egg back, Lillie," Satoshi said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Satoshi," She said looking him while he gave her a reasuring smiling and nod. She blushed and wiped her tears. "Right!"

Mao and Suiren looked at Lillie with a slight glare on how close Lillie was getting to Satoshi.

"Luckily the incubator has a tracking device installed in it."

"So we should be able to find the ones who took the egg!" Mamane cheered as the rest of the team smiled at the good news.

"Oh!" Lillie's mom stopped them "Before you go, I came up with a little something for the team. This might actually be the best time for it."

A few print outs suddenly started to come in. Lillie took the papers and looked over them. She suddenly got embarrassed at what she read and said, "Mother this is..."

"Let me see," Satoshi said as he and Pikachu looked over her shoulder. Lillie blushed from how close Satoshi was being next to her. Satoshi smiled as he read over the papers "Haha this actually sounds pretty cool!"

"Really?" Kaki said as Satoshi took the papers from Lillie and handed them to everyone to read. "You're right!"

"This makes us sound like super heroes!" Mao said as she read the paper with Suiren nodding in agreement

"We're gonna be so cool!" Mamane cheered.

"Your mission is to find the egg as quickly as possible and bring it to the lab so we can ensure the egg's survival," Lusamine stood up and said, "Ultra Guardians! Move out!"

"Ult-roger" The team yelled as they left the base, got onto their Pokemon rider and took off for their first non Ultra Beast mission.

The team flew over a forest area looking around for the egg or the ones who took it. Rotom had downloaded the program needed to track the egg's location. Thanks to that, they was able to narrow is down to a part of the forest.

As Satoshi was flying on his Gaburias, he felt a sudden shock to his body as if something as calling to him. Satoshi pulled back on Gaburias's rains to stop so he could look around. Gaburias looked at his partner confused as why they had stopped. The rest of the Guardians stopped as well and flew back to Satoshi.

"Satoshi what's wrong?" Kaki asked looking at his friend.

"I don't know," Satoshi said as he looked over to a different direction. "I think we should go that way."

"But the tracker is telling us to go that way," Mamane point to the direction they were flying.

"I know, but I feel like this is the way we need to go," Satoshi said.

"But Satoshi..." Rotom tried to said, but Kaki put his hand infont of the pokedex pokemon.

"Satoshi, do you really think we need to go that," Kaki said in a serious voice.

"I do," Satoshi nodded.

"Then thats where we're going," Kaki smiled as they all began to fly with Satoshi leading them.

Satoshi didn't know what was leading him but it felt familiar to him. Almost like an old friend calling out to him. Satoshi then notice something up ahead. He point down and yelled, "Down there!"

Everyone saw the egg as well as the group who took it. What was worst was the egg was not in the incubator. Without the incubator to keep the egg warm, who knows how long the egg will last. They all flew down as fast as they could with the intent to save the egg.

As the went down they saw Team Rocket. A villainous team in pursuit of evil and the exploitation of Pokémon. While its main focus is stealing or capturing rare and strong Pokémon, and subsequently selling them, it also funds and conducts cruel experimental research on Pokémon.

The only ones in the Alola Islands are Musashi, Kojiro, and their talking Nyarth. The trio arrived in the Alola region to obtain some rare Alolan Pokémon for Sakaki, as well as Satoshi's Pikachu. Musashi laughed as Kojiro and Nyarth cheered with the egg sitting on a rock.

"You three!?" Satoshi yelled as he and the other Ultra Guardians landed and got off their ride pokemon.

"If asked, 'You three!'? "Musashi smirked as she began to Alolan verson of their motto.

"We shall tell you our names," Kojiro starting his part.

"A flower's face and a willow's waist, making flowers wither and the moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeing world: Musashi"

"An exquisite talent and the perfect gentleman. A disciple of evil fighting back against this tragic world: Kojiro"

"Walking the same path, the deeds of one are the deeds of all. Even among friends, the star of evil shining like gold." Nyarth smirked saying his part. "Nyarth!"

"We are Team Rocket!" Musashi and Kojiro

"Oh yeah!" Nyarth smiled on top of Sonansu

"Sonansu!" Sonansu yelled saluting.

"Why did you steal the egg!" Satoshi yelled/asked them. They have done some pretty bad things in the past before but to endanger the life of a pokemon not even bron yet was far beyond what they normally do.

"Is it ovivous?" Musashi smirked. "If whatever pokemon is so valuble, then think how the boss will reward us for brining him it."

"We knew about the tracker, so we left it a few miles away," Kojiro shrugged.

"It was difficult to get the get all the way over here without the incutbation," Nyarth shrugged as well. "But we though it best to leave any pesky brats like you the run around."

"But without the incubator, the egg will now be able to survive long!" Lillie yelled feeling more upset then she ever has been before.

Mao stepped up. "We need to get that egg to Aether Paradise before it's too late!"

"Like we're gonna believe something like that." Mussshi yelled as she unleased her pikachu hating pokemon. "Go, Mimikyu!"

"Hidoide!" Kojiro let his pokemon out too, but she engulfs her Trainer's head in her ten spiked tentacles. The resulting poisoning causes James to look like a Hidoide.

"Kaki, you and I will hold off the Rocket Gang. Lillie, Suiren, Mao, Mamane. Get the egg back as fast as you can!" Satoshi said ordering the team. "Pikachu, Elec-ball!"

"Mimikyu, Shadow ball!" Mussshi yelled.

Pikachu jumped off his partners shoulder and charged he's attack and shot it. Mimikyu jumpped in the air as well and shot his dark move. Both attacks collided with each other and cancelled each other out. Mimikyu gave a dark aura as he looked his most hated rival.

"Bakugames, flame thrower!" Kaki yelled he throw his pokeball and let out his most trusted pokemon. Bakugames tooke a deep breathe and shot fire.

"Hidoide, Sludge Bomb!" Kojiro said with a purple face full of poison. Hidoide jumped in the air and shot poison sludge at the incoming fire.

The resulting 2 explosions caused the egg to wobble and roll onto the ground. Everyone suddenly turned to the egg worried. The Ultra Guardian worried for the eggs safety while the Rocket Gang for their reward for the egg.

Lillie and Suiren ran to get the egg away from the Rocket Gang. The second they touched it however, the egg unleased a wave to and send them back. Satoshi opened his arms and caught them both in arm.

"You two alright?" Satoshi asked them worried.

Both girls blushed being wrapped in Satoshi's strong arms. Despite his tone body, Satoshi was very physically fit.

"Hai, we're ok Satoshi," Suiren said trying to fight her blush, but failing. She and Lillie moved away from Satoshi as he let them go slowly.

"Guy! We can use this!" Mamane called to them as he reached inside his bag.

He pulled out a large cloth and he and Mao ran to the egg. Instead of touching the egg, they slipped the egg under the cloth. As long as they didn't physically touch the egg, it shouldn't push them away. They lifted the egg up and just like Mamane thought they wasn't sent flying.

Just as they was about to take the egg away, they felt a sudden pull on the cloth. They looked at the side that was pull to see Nyarth and Sonansu holding on the cloth tight.

"We're not letting take our big promotion away!" Nyarth glared at the 2 Ultra Guardians with Sonansu agreeing.

The Ultra Guardians and the Rocket Gang pokemon pulled on the cloth hard. Both sides not wanting the other to take the egg. However, with both sides pulling on the cloth, the egg was launched into the air.

Everyone gasp as they watched the egg flying through the air. Satoshi suddenly ran as fast as he could to catch up to the egg. He jumped as high as he could and caught the egg in mid-air. He landed gently on the ground with the egg nested safety in his arms.

"Satoshi," Lillie said smiling at his courage. Suiren and Mao hugged each other happy that Satoshi was able to get the the egg in time.

"Satoshi, watch out!" Kaki yelled worried for his friend.

"Put the egg down quick!" Mamane yelled just as worried.

 _"Daddy?"_ Satoshi looked around as he suddenly hear a voice call to him.

Before Satoshi could ever put the egg down, the egg started to glow. The Ultra Guardians looked at Satoshi worried the egg would send him flying. For some reason, Satoshi could feel something in his soul again. The same feeling that guided him to the egg.

Like he was meant to find this egg.

Satoshi held the egg close keeping the egg warm as it glowed more. To everyone, but Satoshi's surprise, the egg didn't let out a strong wave of energy, but calm pulses. They watched in awe as the egg began to glow brighter.

"It's hatching-roto!" Rotom yelled with everyone shocked to hear that.

Suddenly the egg shattered and Satoshi was now holding a newly hatched pokemon laying in his arms. It was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. The pokemon had a black "mask".

"It's a Riolu!" Satoshi exclaimed looking at the pokemon.

"Riolu! The aura pokemon. Riolu can discern the physical and emotional states of people, Pokémon, and other natural things from the shape of their aura waves. It's tough enough to run right through the night, and it's also a hard worker, but it's still just a youngster." Rotom said he began to showed verious pictures of a Riolu.

The Riolu tilted its head up and moved as if it was looking around for something. Or more likely someone. He's head looked up at Satoshi as he slowly started to open his eyes. His red eyes stared into Satoshi's brown eyes.

Satoshi smalled at the young pokemon and said, "Good morning."

 _"Daddy?"_ the Riolu asked using Telepathy to talk.

Everyone looked shocked at how a pokemon that only hatched a few second ago could Telepathy to talk and why it was calling Satoshi 'daddy'.

"Me?" Satoshi pointed at himself before the Riolu suddenly wrapped his little arms around Satoshi's neck.

 _"Daddy!"_ the Riolu cried happily holding Satoshi tight.

"It's that just the sweetest?" Kojiro asked as he, Hidoide, Nyarth, and Sonansu were hugging each other crying.

They were all touched by the sight of Satoshi and Riolu having a 'newly made father and recently born son' moment. Suddenly each one of them was hit in the head by Musashi. Upset with all of them being caught in the touching moment.

"Snap out of it!" She yelled at them. She pointed at the Riolu, who was being held protectivly as he glared at them. "A rare pokemon like that is just what we need to impress the boss!"

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Satoshi shouted as the rest of the Ultra Guadians came and stood beside him. He put Riolu down behind him as the Ultra Guardians moved into position next to him. "Alright, guys! Let's go!"

"Right!" They all yelled.

Everyone stepped up and formed a line with everyone getting ready. Satoshi and Kaki stood in the middle with Satoshi on the right and Kaki on left. To Kaki's left was was Surien and left of her was Mao. To Satoshi's right was Mamane and to his right Lillie

"Protector of this and all worlds!" Satoshi smirked as he played with his hat. "Ultra Blue!"

"Protector of the roaring flames!" Kaki yelled as he flexed both his arms upward. "Ultra Red!"

"Protector of the wide seas!" Surien moved her arms in a wave motion then moved her body fowrad like she was a swimming forward. "Ultra Aqua!"

"Protector of the lush forest!" Mao put her hands both her hand put in the air and spread them apart like a flower blooming. "Ultra Green!"

"Protector of the shining lights!" Mamane lifted his right arm up and pointed at the sky before bring it down to point at himself with his thumb with his left arm. "Ultra Orange!"

"Protector of the shared love!" Lillie put her hands together in a prayer before putting her right hand over her heart "Ultra Pink!"

"Protecting the bonds between pokemon and trainers." Satoshi anounced with valor as they jumped closer together into a poses. "Alola Sentai!"

Satoshi hand his right arm raise into the air with Kaki next to him mirroring Satoshi with his left arm. Mao was next to Kaki on the left side with her left arm up and slightly bent and her left leg forward. In front of Kaki was Surien, who was close to the ground with her left hand touching it and the right was strechted out. In front of Satoshi was Mamane being on one knee and both his arms out half bent. Finally next to Satoshi's right side was Lillit who was mirroring Mao with her right arm being out and slightly bent.

"Ultra Guardians!" All of the team yelled with the Ultra Guadian's symbol shining behind them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as he and his other pokemon friends cheered as the all jumped in front of their trainers.

"Perfect picture-roto!" Rotom yelled as he took pictures of the Ultra Guardians in their pose.

"Gahh!" Mussshi yelled as she covered her eyes from the bright shine of the Ultra Guadian's rollcall.

"So bright!" Nyarth yelled covering his as well

"It's even better then ours!" Kojiro cried.

"Ultra Giadians! Readyyy!?" Satoshi said as he readied the team and their pokemon. "GO!"

"Ult-roger!" the rest of the team yelled.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Bakugames, Flame thrower!"

"Amamaiko, Magical leaf!"

"Ashimari, Bubble beam!"

"Togedemaru, Zing zap!"

"Snowball, Powder snow!"

Wanting to help too, Riolu got in front of Satoshi and let his instincs and aura guild him. Riolu puts its paws together and a blue ball appears in between them. Riolu then thrusted his paws forward and shot it with everyone's attack.

"Nani!?" Rotom yelled seeing riolu use his attack.

"Aura Sphere!?" Satoshi said reconizing the attack. Normally Aura Sphere was something Riolu shouldn't be able to do until it evolved.

Each of the Ultra Guardians launched a full scale attack with their most trusted pokemon on the Rocket gang. The separate attacks merged into one super elemental attack and hit it's mark. The resulting explosion sent the Rocket Gang flying with their pokemon. Just before they could fly too far, Kiteruguma was seen jumping high in the air and catching them. Once they were all in his arms, he jumpped from tree to tree head.

"What even _is_ this feeling!?" The Rocket Gang yelled as they were carried off.

"WE ULTRA-GOT YOU!" Satoshi yelled as everyone, but Riolu cheered

Once the Rocket Gang was dealt with, the Ultra Guardians got on their Ride Pokemon and flew back to base. Riolu, however, clung to Satoshi the entire time. He refused to leave his 'father's' side. Even when they were walking to the main part of the base, Riolu held onto Satoshi's hand while taking in his new surrounding.

"Lillie!" Lusamine yelled as she came running to give her daughter a tight hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lillie asked before she was pulled into her mother's hug.

"What are you doing here, Lille's mom?" Satoshi asked her.

"Not just me," She answered as she gestured to Burnet, Wicke, and Sauboh.

"We heard the egg had hatched," Burnet asked as she walk to get a closer look at Riolu.

 _"Daddy, who are they?"_ Riolu asked Satoshi scared as who hide behind Satoshi's leg.

"Daddy?" Bernet asked as she looked at the Riolu confused.

"For some reason, Riolu keeps calling Satoshi 'daddy,'" Mao explained to them.

"Could it be cause Satoshi was the first person he saw?" Mamane said wondering thinking about it.

"I dont think thats it," Lusamine said looked at Mamane. "We saw Satoshi hold Riolu's egg without being sent away.

"Could there be something special about Satoshi?" Sauboh looked at Satoshi, who was looked down at the Riolu.

There was definitely something special about Satoshi. First the Island deity, Kapu-Kokeko, personally give him a Z-ring, next being entrusted with Nebby, who had grew up into Solgaleo, now this. It was as if something was going on to perpare Satoshi for things to come.

Satoshi kneeled down and patted Riolu's head calmly. "It's ok, Riolu. These people are your friends. Professor burnet is just gonna make sure your healthy."

 _"Ok,"_ Riolu nodded as Satoshi walked with him to a table where he put the young aura pokemon. Burnet took out her kit and began to look over Riolu.

"Ohh Satoshi would make a good papa one day." Lusamine said amazed how Satoshi was acting towards Riolu. He already showed everyone could take care of a baby like Nebby very well, but he seem to be a natural when it came to kids wether human or pokemon.

"Satoshi..." Lillie said as she thought about herself as an adult and an adult Satoshi with a daughter playing with a group of pokemon in a field together.

"...Papa..." Suiren continued thinking about her own family with Satoshi with a daughter walking along the beachside all holding hand.

"...One day." Mao fininshed as she thought about a grown version of herself cooking a meal smiling while grown up Satoshi and their son was eating.

All three girls covered their faces and did their best to hide their blushes. Kaki and Mamane just watched the girls shift around confused. They looked at each other then shrugged.

"Ok," Burnet said as she started to put away her stuff. "He's perfectly ok."

"I'm glad!" Satoshi said as he began to pet Riolu's head again. Riolu smiled as he did.

"Satoshi, since Riolu has taking such a liking to you, why dont you take care of him," Lusamine suggested.

"Really?" Satoshi said as he lean to Riolu showing him a normal pokeball. "Would you like to come with me, Riolu?"

 _"I wanna go where ever you go, Daddy,"_ Riolu cheered as he tapped the pokeball. Riolu was sucked into the pokeball as it dropped into Satoshi's hand. It shook a bit before it stopped.

"Riolu, I ultra-get you!" Satoshi cheered before he smiled emberressed. "Though he's not an Ultra beast."

Satoshi let out riolu, who jumpped into Satoshi's arms and hugged him with Pikachu joining in on the hug.

"Before I forget, I also came to personally give you all these," Lusamine answered as she looked to her co-worker. "Burnet-san"

"Hai," Burnet said as her rolled in a kart infont of the kids with 6 different pokeballs on it. Each one having the Ultra Guardian's logo on the eye of them.

"These will be your PokeChangers" Lusamine said as she waved her hand over the pokeballs

"PokeChangers?" all of the Ultra Guardians asked confused.

"Hai," Wicke began to explain. "These will allow you to change into your Ultra Guadians uniform even when you're not at the school."

"So cool!" Satoshi and Mamane said with their eyes sparkling.

"We made them look like pokeballs as we thought this would be fitting and serve as the best way to carry them," Sauboh explained further.

"First to Kaki," Lusamine began as she looked at him.

"H-Hai!" Kaki said as he stood straight up.

"You possess a firey passion for all pokemon." Lusamine tooks a red and black pokeball with a small orange fire on the top from the tray and presented it to him. "I give you the flame ball"

"Thank you" Kaki took the pokeball, feeling his soul go ablaze.

"To Suiren, Who shares a deep connection with all pokemon under the sea." Lusamine reached over and took the next ball. It had various shades blue except for the black horizontal band around the middle, and a white cap on the top of the ball in which the blue forms a gentle wave pattern around. "I give you the Dive ball."

"Its so pretty!" Suiren said as she took the ball as it reminded her of the ocean.

"To Mao, Who caring nature and kindness towards the pokemon of the forest" The pokeball presented to her had camouflage design on the outside of the ball. "I give you the Safari Ball"

"The Safari Ball!" Mao exclaimed staring at her PokeChanger

"To Mamane, who uses his vast knowlegde of technology to help stenthen the bonds of pokemon and trainer" She gave gime a pokeball with yellow half-circles on the sides of both the top and bottom halves, with the top half being primarily red and carrying a lightning-bolt yellow mark on the very top. "I give you the Elect Ball"

"To my dear daughter Lillie..."

"Mama..." Lillie blushed feeling emberessed.

"Who even when she feared the touch of a pokemon, did not lose her love for them." She presented her daughter with pokeball with a pink top with a white heart going up the middle.. "I give you the Love ball."

"Finally Satoshi, who overwelming courage and drive to protect the bonds of pokemon and trainer." Lusamine took the last ball from the tray. A blue ball with a red bubble on both sides and a white M on the front. "I can think of no better pokeball to give you then this. The Master ball. To the future Pokemon Master and leader of the Ultra Guardians."

"Me?" Satoshi questioned as put Riolu down. He took the trasformation device and looked up at her. "You want me to be the leader?"

"Yes I do." She nodded. "Satoshi. You have battle many evil orginaztions before and I feel that the Island Guardians may have chosen you for a reason. I strongly feel that if anyone could lead the team, it would be you."

Satoshi looked to his teammates. "What do you guys think?"

"I think its a great idea." Kaki smiled at him

"Can't think of anyone better!" Mamane agreed

Suiren, Mao, and Lillie nodded while smiling at him.

"Ultra Guardians, do accept this mission to protect the Alola Islands and preserve the peace?"

"ULTRA-ROGER!" All of the team cheered with their pokemon cheering behind them.

 _ **Ultra Plus!**_

"Say," Satoshi said as he and his friends sat in their desk. Everyone looked at him curious. "Ever wonder how Glazio would look if we have him join the Ultra Guardians?"

Everyone crossed their arms and thought hard about this What-If senario.

 _"Protector of the shadows!" Glazio said in a darker version of the Ultra Guardians uniform. He moved his hair away from his face. "Ultra Black!"_

 _A black smoke explode from behind him as his appeared in front of him_

Everyone laughed at the thought of Glazio doing such a thing.

"Maybe we should find him and make him join!" Kaki laughed as the others agreed.

Somewhere on another Island, Glazio stood in a cave training with his pokemon. He suddenly felt a chill run dowm his spin. He looked around in a panic feeling as if something bad was gonna happen to him.

A/N

For the pose the Ultra Guadians used, Its the sames as zyuohger pose after they do their roll call. Satoshi being yamato, Kaki being Misao, Mao being tusk, Suiren being Sela, Mamane being Leo and Lillie being Amu. I thought it would be fitting for them.

The 'ready...go!" part was taken from Go-busters

As there wasn't any pokeballs for fire and elect types, I used the cherish ball and Fast ball as the base for them.


	2. 2 playdate

A/N this one is a request from Shane who wanted a Ash/ Satoshi x Mallow/Mao chapter. This chapter takes place at the same time as ep 62 'The evil Nyarth is an Alolan Nyarth'.

Also cuz many of you asked why I used the Japanese names is simple. Both super sentai and Pokemon orinally came from japan. Super sentai being the show that would be adapted into Power rangers. Doing this with some Japaness is my way of paying respect to both of them...

... and having a little fun. XD

/

Morning came for the home of Satoshi and Professor Kukui's home. Nyabby was playing with Lugarugan while Pikachu, Rotom, and Riolu watched and cheered and Mokuroh was sleeping on the chair.

"Thanks for waiting, guys!" Saotshi smiled as he brought a big bowl of sweets. "I've got some great snacks for you today!"

"Satoshi," Kukui said concerned, "You're giving them _all_ of that?"

Before Satoshi could even answer, the pokemon, besides Rotom, all ran to Satoshi. Each one wanted to have a bite of all the food Satoshi brought to them. Pikachu tried climbing his leg, Riolu was hanging from his right arm, Mokuroh was trying to fly up to get one, Nyabby was jumping up and down, and Lugarugan looked like he was getting ready to pounce on him.

"Wait, Wait!" Satoshi said trying to keep the food away from them. "There's plenty for everyone, so no need to rush!"

"I bought all the stuff together because it was on sale," Kukui said slightly sad.

"Attempt at saving money: Failed-roto," Rotom said as he watched Saoshi give each of the pokemon the food. Being a Pokemon Dex ment he didn't have to eat like normal pokemon and ran electricity only.

 _"Daddy, I want one!"_ Riolu said reaching up trying to grab a sweet.

"Hai, hai," Satoshi said as he handed one to the young aura pokemon.

It been a few days since the Riolu mission and things have been going pretty good. Riolu still stays by Satoshi's side and Satoshi had gotten used to Riolu calling him 'Daddy'. For some reason, being called that by Riolu felt right to him.

He had gotten a few plates and placed them on the floor and put a snack on each one for Lugarugan, Nyabby, and Mokuroh since they couldn't hold their's. Lastly pikachu sat on a cushion holding his snack. He grabbed a snack for himself and sat on the couch with Riolu climbing onto his lap and sitting there,

"Itadakimasu!" Saoshi said as everyone then bit into their food happily. Not only enjoying the delicious food, but also the great company.

Today was a Sunday so Satoshi didn't have school. He wondered how should he spend the day. He knew he wanted to do some intense training with his pokemon plus he could learn more about Riolu. Riolu already knew Aura Sphere maybe he could learn how to battle as well.

/

After they ate, Satoshi took his pokemon outside ready to get started. He started by doing a double battle to help him train his pokemon for battle. Doing this will also help him keep calm managing 2 battles at once.

Since Mokuroh was sleeping again and Rotom was collecting, he would use his other pokemon. He's partner, Pikachu, against his son, Riolu, and Nebby against Lugarugan.

"Yosh! You all ready!?" Satoshi yelled excited as his pokemon cheered as all his pokemon backed up and stared at their opponent. "Lets do this!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Riolu, Dodge!" He ordered.

Pikachu charged his cheeks with a strong electric blast and shot it at Riolu. Riolu may be very inexpereance compared to the others, but he still wanted to give it his all. He moved out the way of the Thunderbolt just in time.

"Great job!" Satoshi said to them before turning to Nabby. "Nabby use Fire Fang. Lugarugan, Accel rock!"

Both Nabby and Lugarugan ran and clashed their attacks into each other. Lugarugan was stronger, but Nabby's drive to improve let him met Lugarugan's strength. The power of the 2 moves caused an explosion between them and forced them away from each other.

"Yosh!" Satoshi said excitedly. "Let's keep going!"

"Satoshi!" A voice called out to him. Satoshi looked up and saw Mao waving as she walked towards him. "Alola!"

"Mao, alola!" Satoshi said as he sat up and waved at her. Riolu looked at her and quickly hide behind Satoshi's leg. "What are you doing here?"

"Say Satoshi," Mao started as he gave a playful and half apologetic smile. "You think you can come help? There are some berries and fruits that are ripe for picking, but there's so many I need help carrying it all. Do this and I'll let you be the first to try some."

"Sure!" Satoshi said excitedly.

 _"Daddy, I'm scared_ ," Riolu said peeking from begin Satoshi's leg.

"Riolu, it's ok," Satoshi said as he patted Riolu's head. "This is Mao. You remember her from a few days ago."

" _Mao?_ " Riolu asked looked at her as he tilted out from his hiding spot.

"Riolu is still scared of us?" Mao asked as she looked down at the young arua pokemon.

"Ama?" Amamaiko looked closer at Riolu, who hide back behind Satoshi's leg.

"Hey Satoshi," Mao started looking up to Satoshi. "Don't you think this will also be help to help Riolu learn to interract with others."

"Do you think so?" Satoshi asked looking down at his 'son'. He got down on his knees and put his hands on Riolu's shoulder. "Riolu, It's gonna be ok."

 _"Really?_ " Riolu asked worried.

"I promise." Satoshi smiled as he nodded and picked up Riolu. "Everything will be alright."

/

Satoshi and Mao walked through the forest with large baskets on their backs looking for Mao's ingredents. Pikachu was riding on Satoshi's shoulder, Riolu was holding his hand while Amamaiko was being held in Mao's arms, and Rotom floated next to them. In Amamaiko's hands was a picnic basket for later.

While they walked, Riolu couldn't help but look at the forest around him. For the past few days, he was too scared to go anywhere. Normally he would stay by Satoshi's side and hide behind him if anything he thought was scary would show up. Riolu had never gave the outside world a chance until now.

The forest seemed so beautiful and full of life.

"We're here!" Mao yelled as the arrived to an area full of bushes and trees. All with differnt kinds of fruits and berries waiting to be picked.

Satoshi and Pikachu smiled brightly at the sight of all of them. "So many!"

Both Satoshi and Mao put down their pokemon and took off their baskets. Satoshi, Mao and Riolu went looking for some together while pikachu, Amamaiko and Rotom went on their own.

Thanks to Pikachu's natural climbing abilities he was easily able to get up the trees and toss some fruits into the baskets. Amamaiko, who was used to going on these trips with Mao, went into the bushes and was easily able to pick the ripe berries from the none ones. Rotom, who could fly, flew up into the trees, picked the fruit, and put them into the baskets.

Meanwhile, Mao climbed up a tree to pick fruits and tosses them to Satoshi, who in turn would give them to Riolu and he would place them into a basket. Satoshi and Mao would trade spots ever so often with Satoshi in the tree and Mao handing the fruit to Riolu. At first Riolu was scared of her, but after a while he had gotten more used to both Mao and Amamaiko.

This continued until both baskets started to become full.

Satoshi took his hat off and wiped some sweet from his head. He looked at the baskets and smiled at the amount. He then turned his head over to Mao. She was next to Riolu holding a Persim Berry. She was talking to Riolu about how different berries can taste if you add certain ingredients to them. Riolu looked at her smiling as he listened to her looked back and forth between her and the berry.

Satoshi smiled at his son. Riolu looked comfortable enough with Mao to not hide away. Mao pointed at bushes a few feet behind Riolu and he ran over to it. Riolu grabbed a Oren Berry in the bush and pulled it up. However, the second he did, he lift the berry and saw a Cuwawa holding the other side of the berry.

 _"Gahh!"_ Riolu yelled as he let go of the berry. He ran to Mao and hide behind her leg

Satoshi went to Riolu to see the flower pokemon looking at Riolu curiously. The Cuwawa flew closer to the aura pokemon as Riolu peered around Mao's leg. The Cuwawa offered the berry to Riolu. He looked at the berry for a second before coming out and carefully took the berry from the flower pokemon.

/

Some time later, the group found a nice spot to rest. Riolu and Amamaiko sat fiddling with flowers while Cuwawa taught them to make a flower crown. While they were doing that, Satoshi and Mao were sitting next to a tree.

Mao opened her basket to reveal some sandwiches, juices, and a blanket. Satoshi took out the blanket and laid it down on the grass so he and Mao could sit on it. Mao thought of a fun idea as she reached inside of the basket.

"Hey Satoshi!" Mao said as she picked up a sandwich and offered it to him. "Ahh!"

"Ahh!" Satoshi opened his mouth so Mao could feed him. Being as dense as he is, he didn't notice the happy look on Mao's face. He just happily ate the sandwiches Mao made. "Yummy! This is so good."

"Aww!" Mao smiled and blushed at Satoshi's complement. She always felt happy when people complemented, but when Satoshi did, she felt the happiest she's been.

"I'm sure you'll make a great wife one day" Satoshi smiled brighty at her.

Mao suddenly froze smiling at him. Satoshi's words still reaching her. Her face started to heat up more and more until whole head turned bright red and stream came out from the top of her head. Mao felt dizzy and fell over. Unfortunately or fortunately for her, she fell right into Satoshi. Seeing her fall, Satoshi quickly opened his arms and let her fall into his chest.

"Mao?" Satoshi said cluelessly. "Are you ok!?"

"Satoshi's ... wife..." Mao said feverish smiling.

Over with Riolu and Amamaiko, Riolu finished his flower crown. He looked happy with his work as he looked over it. He wanted to show his daddy his flower until he turned to Amamaiko. He saw she was still having trouble with her's. He smiled before placing the flower crown on her head. She looked at him confused while he smiled gently at her.

 _"It looked good. You look very cute,"_ Riolu said to her.

Amamaiko's face went from shocked and turned bright red. Normally she would just use her hair to slap him like she does Mokuroh when he flies towards her. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hit Riolu. Amamaiko suddenly felt her face grow hot and he head feeling dizzy as she fainted. Seeing her fall, Riolu quickly opened his arms and caught her.

 _"Amamaiko, you ok!?"_ Riolu asked worried.

"Amamai...ko" she said feverish smiling.

/

The next day after class, Satoshi and Kaki decided to have a two vs two match. Lugarugan and Nyabbu vs Bakugames and Garagara. On the benches, Pikachu, Riolu, and Amamaiko, who was still wearing her flower crown from Riolu and holding his arm affectionately, cheered while Mokuroh slept in Satoshi's backpack like always. while to the bench next to them was the rest of the Ultra Guardians.

"Lugarugan, use Bite!" Satoshi commanded as his Dusk Lugarugan dashed forward and leaped into the air with his energy fangs ready to attack.

"Bakugames, Flamethrower!" Kaki said. Bakugames shot his fire at Lugarugan while he was still in the air, but Lugarugan was able to shift its weight just in time before the flames could it. Seeing Lugarugan was still in the air and defenceless, Kaki chose to take advantage of this. "Now, Garagara! Iron Head!"

"Nyabby, use Fire Fang!" Satoshi called quickly.

Garagara was able to hit Lugarugan and knock him to the ground, but that left him open to Nyabby's Fire Fang which sent Garagara straight into Bakugames's belly. Getting him stuck in there while Bakugames tried to pull him out

"Good job, Nyabby!" Satoshi cheered for his fire pokemon.

"Friendship combo-roto!" Rotom said as he came in to take pictures of Satoshi's pokemon.

"Nice follow, Nyabby!" Mao cheered.

"Their teamwork is wonderful," Lilie commented while holding Shiron

"But what about Bakugames and Garagara?" Mamane asked already knowing the answer.

They all turned to see Bakugames and Garagara arguing with each other while Kaki was trying to calm them both down.

"They're friendly enough to quarrel with each other," Suiren smiled with Ashimari agreeing with her.

 _"Go Daddy! You too, Lugarugan and Nyabby!"_ Riolu cheered with pikachu and Amamaiko. None of them noticed Nyarth sneaking up on them.

"Alrighty, we can keep going! Lugarugan, Nyabby!" Satoshi told his team geting more and more excited.

Pikachu. Riolu, and Amamaiko turned to see Nyarth sneaking away with Mokuroh. Pikachu jumped up yelling with Riolu yelling too, _"Stop right there!"_

"Pikachu, Riolu, is something wrong?" Lilie asked as everyone turned to see what they were yelling about. Once they saw, they all yelled too.

"Mokuroh, I get you, meow!" Nyarth said smugly.

"It's you!" Satoshi yelled shocked.

"They found me, meow!" Nyarth said as he went from a walk to running.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled

"Get back here!" Riolu yelled too as he and pikachu ran after Nyarth.

"This is bad-roto!" Roton yelled.

"Give back, Mokuroh!" Satoshi yelled as he, Nyabby, Lugarugan, and Roton followed.

"Let's go too!" Kaki said as he returned Bakugames into his pokeball and follows them.

Nyarth ran fast with the Ultra Guardians following him. He ran across the school and got to the bridge at the border of the school where he met up with the Alolan Nyarth.

"Thanks for waiting, nyan!" He said as he dropped of the still sleeping pokemon and jumpped into some near by bushes. "Here you go, nyan!"

Alola Nyarth waited for the Ultra Guardians to catch up. Once they did, they all saw him with Mokuroh. Satoshi looked at the silver coat pokemon confused until his friends told him that was an Alola Nyarth.

Nyarth, Alolan form. Scratch cat pokemon. Dark type," Rotom began to explain. "This Pokémon was not originally found in Alola. Human actions caused a surge in their numbers, and they went feral. They're prideful and crafty."

"Are you with the Rocket Gang, too?" Satoshi questioned the Alolan Nyarth.

Over in the near by bushes, thr Rocket Gang's Nyarth smirked, "You should just get beaten up by the brat boys!"

"Nya Nya" replied calmly before dragging Mokuroh a few feet away from them. Once he was a good distance away, he gestured to them. "Nya Nya"

"Is it telling us to Mokuroh back through battle?" Kaki guess.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt!" Sataohi said as he wasn't one to refuse a Challenge.

Satoshi had Pikachu start with Quick Attack. Pikachu charged up he's body before rushing ahead to hit the Alolan Nyarth, but it used Faint to suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Pikachu. Pikachu stopped in his tracks looking surprised while the Nyarth looked smug. It just lifted it's paws up and flicked Pikachu in the forehead.

Pikachu charged up his cheeked as he didn't like being flicked like that one bit. Nyath smirked tauntingly as it charged up it's tail and unleashed multiple shots of Thunderbolt. However, instead of aiming for Pikachu, it shot the Thunderbolts at the Ultra Guardians.

"Look out!" Suiren yelled as she and everyone else moved out of the way.

"It that hits us, we'll be paralyzed!" Mao yelled as she and Kaki ran in a direction. While running Mao tripped on a rock and fell down on top of her pokemon. Mao sat up and helped her pokemon up to her feet. "Sorry, Amamaiko."

Suddenly Mao heard a zap. She looked behind herself and saw a Thunderbolt heading straight at her. Wanted to protect her friend, Mao pulled Amamaiko into her arms and tried to block the Thunderbolt with her body.

"Mao!" Satoshi yelled as he jumped in front of her. He would rather be shocked himself then allow her to be.

"Satoshi!" Mao yelled as she saw her crush being hit by the Thunder Shock while the other Guardians looked at him in fear of him being hurt.

However, what shocked them more then their friend being hurt is what did and didn't happen. A blue energy like shield formed infront of Satoshi with his arms extended as his own body gave a faint glow the same color as the shield. The shield not only protected him but Mao and her pokemon as well from the Thunderbolt.

"Satoshi?" Mao questioned as the glow around Satoshi and the shield disappeared.

He turned around smiling to her and simply asked, "Are you ok, Mao?"

"Hai," was all Mao could say as she could feel her face getting red as she stared at Satoshi's face. While she was having this moment with him, she didn't notice Lillie and Surien glaring at her.

Suddenly another Thunderbolt was shot flying at them.

"Togrdemaru, please!" Mamane yelled as his rodent pokemon jumpped into the air and all the electricity was absorbed into her. Mamane came out from his hiding spot and caught his pokemon. "You did it, Togrdemaru!"

"Is everyone ok?" Satoshi asked as they all gathered back up.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kaki answered.

Before anyone could react, the Ultra Guardians fell into a hole. Each of them piled on top of each other. Luckily Pikachu didn't fall into the hole. The mouse pokemon looked down the hole to see if his friends were ok.

 _"Daddy, are you ok?"_ Riolu asked.

While his back was turned, the Alolan Nyarth tried to use slash on him. Luckily he moved out the way just in time. Pickchu jumping to the left and looked at the silver cat ready to battle. Unfortunately he didn't notice the Rocket Gang drop an electic-proof trap on him.

They felt pretty smug as they walked out into the open. Musashi looked down at the hole they dug and saw the Ultra Guardians all down there. Satoshi glared up at her, but the Rocket Gang didn't care. The picked up the trap holding Pikachu and walked back to their base.

"Riolu, follow them!" Satoshi told his son as he lifted the small aura pokemon out of the hole..

 _"But..."_ Riolu said feeling scared. Riolu didn't like being separated from Satoshi from too long. Going off on his own was asking to much for the young aura pokemon.

"You can do it!" Satoshi reassured him. "I believe in you!"

"Amamaiko, go with him," Mao told her partner .

"Amamai!" Amamaiko nodded as she took Riolu's paw and they chase after the Rocket gang.

"We have to get out of here!" Satoshi said as he tried to reach the mouth of the hole.

"I have an idea," Kaki said as he grabbed his pokeball and released his partner. "Come out, Bakugames!"

Unfortunately due to Bakugames's size, he made the hold quite cramped. Satoshi, Suiren and Mao backed up as much as they could away from his back spikes. Kaki, Mamane and Lillie were bing crushed by his front side.

"What are you doing!?" Mao questioned as to why Kaki would not only bring out such a big pokemon, but also a dangerous one.

"T-There's no space!" Satoshi said seeing one of Bakugames's spikes very close to his face.

"I'm getting crushed!" Mamane said as he was the smallest of the group and being crushed under Bakugames's weight.

"Tough it out!" Kaki told them before turning to his leader. "Climb onto Bakugames's shell, but be careful not to touch his spikes."

"I get it. Great idea, Kaki," Satoshi said as he grabbed onto Bakugames's shell and started to climb out.

"Satoshi, please be careful," Mao said as she and Suiren backed up even more while Suiren picked up Ashimari to keep her away from the blast should Satoshi touch the spikes.

"I know!" Satoshi said to reassure her. Too bad for everyone though, Satoshi's foot slipped and landed right onto one of the spikes.

 _ **Boom**_

Bakugames's shell exploded in the hole. Launching the Ultra Guardians into the air and then landing on the ground hard.

"I knew you'd do that," Mamane smiled as he had a good feeling that his friend would mess up.

"Oh, Satoshi!" Mao said as she, Surien, and Lillie smiled too.

"But at least we're all out now," Lillie said holder Shiro.

As much as they loved Satoshi, there were times were it was just to hard to stay mad at him for being himself.

"We have to find the Rocket Gang," Satoshi said as everyone looked around trying to figure out which way the Rocket Gang went.

Mokuroh hooted as he flew down and gave Satoshi his backpack back. Satoshi put it back on and held his arm out for Mokuroh to perch on.

"Mokuroh, do you know where the Rocket Gang went?" Satoshi asked. Mokuroh looked down sadly as he didn't know. "I see. Thats ok."

"Satoshi can't you track down Riolu?" Mao asked him.

"That's right!" Mamane said. "Satoshi found Riolu before by reading his aura!"

Satoshi nodded and closed his eyes. He felt his aura reaching out to his son. In his mind, Satoshi could see Riolu and Amamaiko following the Rocket Gang. Close enough to keep an eye on them, but far enough not to get noticed by the Rocket Gang.

"Everyone," Satoshi said as he reached for his Master ball UltraChanger. "Transform!"

"Right!" His team yelled in agreement.

The rest of the Ultra Guardians said as the grabbed their UltraChangers too and resized them. Satoshi and the others got ready to press the button of the ball making it grow to the size of a standard pokeball.

Lillie was the first the press her UltraChanger. Once it was turned into the normal size it suddenly yelled in dramatic male voice, **"** _ **Heart**_ **!"**

"Eh?" Everyone stopped and looked at Lillie or more likely her UltraChanger.

"What was that?" Mamane asked as he took a closer look at Lille's change device.

"Mother," Lillie smiled embarrassingly as she already knew this was once again one of her mother's childish antics.

"We'll worry about it later," Satoshi said in a leader tone.

Normally he would be excited over something like this but right now his son and best friend needed him. The others nodded as they too pressed their UltraChangers with each device announcing something different for each of them.

 _ **Master!**_

 _ **Fire!**_

 _ **Water!**_

 _ **Grass!**_

 _ **Thunder!**_

"ULTRA CHANGE!" All the Ultra Guardians yelled as they threw their PokeChanger in the forward.

Each PokeChanger opened up and they let out a colored energy for each member. The energy from the PokeChanger covered their respective owner. Inside the energy, the ultra guardian was covered with a colored clothe which formed the base of their uniform. Next armor, wrist communicators, and boots formed on top of the uniform. Followed by the Ultra Guardian's symbol. With the last touch of a black color going on the uniform from the boots up, the transformation was done.

"Let's go!" Satoshi ordered as he lead the group with the rest of his team following.

/

In the forest, the Rocket Gang decided to take a rest. While they were focused on each other, Riolu and Amamaiko sneaked closer to the container holding Pikachu. Just as the 2 of them was about to grab the container, Alolan Nyarth quickly turned around and used 'scratch' at them. Both of them quickly moved out the way.

"Hey isn't that the brat's Riolu?" Musashi asked as she and the rest of the Rocket Gang looked at the 2 pokemon. "And the other brat's Amamaiko?"

"If we take them and Pikachu, I bet will get 3 times the reward!" Kojiro smirked getting a wicked idea.

Riolu backed up a little feeling scared as the Rocket Gang moved closer. Suddenly Riolu felt something as he looked down to see Amamaiko holding his paw. She nodded to him and smiled. Letting him know that she would be here for him. Riolu face changed from scared to determined as he turned back to the Rocket Gang.

 _"Give back uncle Pikachu!"_ Riolu yelled.

"Here's a better idea, why don't you join him!" Musashi yelled as she leapped at the 2 pokemon.

Riolu pulled Amamaiko as the moved out the way and causing Musashi to hit the ground behind them. Next the Alolan Nyarth tried to use it's Thunder shock on the pair to paralize them. Riolu and Amamaiko quickly ducked down. Because they went down so suddenly, Amamaiko's flower crown flew off her head and in the path of Alolan Nyarth's Thunder shock.

"Amamai!" Amamaiko watched in horror as her gift from Riolu was burned in the Thunder shock. Amamaiko dropped to her knees as she watched the ashes of her flower crown fall to the ground.

"Aww! Did we turn your flower crown into dust!" Musashi taunted before she and the other members of the Rocket Gang and Alola Nyarth laughed.

Riolu turned his head to looked at her. Amamaiko reached down and tried to pick up the remains of her gift, only for it to turn to ash as she lifted it. Something in Riolu boiled up as he watched tears form from her eyes while the Rocket Gang laughed at her.

"You..." Riolu said gritting his teeth.

"We found you, Rocket Gang!" Satoshi yelled as he and the rest of his team apeared.

"You're very persistent, brat," Musashi said as she and Kojiro reached for their pokeballs. "Mimikkyu!"

"Hidoide!"

 **CHOMP**

Once again Hidoide used her 'hair' to poisoning his face.

"Really, this again?" Musashi said before ordering her Mimikkyu to attack.

Unfortunately for her, Mimikkyu only wanted to battle his hated rival, Pikachu. He turned away from the Ultra Guardians and attacked the container holding Pikachu. Doing so, not only broke the container but freed Pikachu as well. While Musashi yelled at Mimikkyu, Pikachu ran back to his best friend and trainer, Satoshi.

"Yosh! Now that we're all together," Satoshi smirked. "Lets do 'that'"

"That?" The Rocket Gang asked looking confused.

"Protector of this and all worlds!" Satoshi smirked as he played with his hat. "Ultra Blue!"

"Protector of the roaring flames!" Kaki yelled as he flexed both his arms upward. "Ultra Red!"

"Protector of the wide seas!" Surien moved her arms in a wave motion then moved her body forward like she was a swimming forward. "Ultra Aqua!"

"Protector of the lush forest!" Mao put her hands both her hand put in the air and spread them apart like a flower blooming. "Ultra Green!"

"Protector of the shining lights!" Mamane lifted his right arm up and pointed at the sky before bring it down to point at himself with his thumb with his left arm. "Ultra Orange!"

"Protector of the shared love!" Lillie put her hands together in a prayer before putting her right hand over her heart "Ultra Pink!"

"Protecting the bonds between pokemon and trainers." Satoshi announced with valor as they jumped closer together into a poses. "Alola Sentai!"

Satoshi hand his right arm raise into the air with Kaki next to him mirroring Satoshi with his left arm. Mao was next to Kaki on the left side with her left arm up and slightly bent and her left leg forward. In front of Kaki was Surien, who was close to the ground with her left hand touching it and the right was stretched out. In front of Satoshi was Mamane being on one knee and both his arms out half bent. Finally next to Satoshi's right side was Lillit who was mirroring Mao with her right arm being out and slightly bent.

"Ultra Guardians!" All of the team yelled with the Ultra Guadian's symbol shining behind them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as he and his other pokemon friends cheered as the all jumped in front of their trainers.

"Gahh!" Musashi yelled as she and the rest of the Rocket Gang covered their eyes from the bright shine of the Ultra Guadian's rollcall. "Not again!"

"Ultra Giadians! Readyyy!?" Satoshi said as he readied the team and their pokemon. "GO!"

"Ult-roger!" the rest of the team yelled.

"Gahh! Hidoide, use Sludge Bomb!" Kojiro ordered still covering his eyes as Hidoide leaped into the air and shot her attack.

"Lugarugan! Rock Throw!" Satoshi told his twilight pokemon.

The two attacks connected and canceled each other out in an explosion. Musashi turned and yelled at the two Nyarth who were doing nothing. The alola Nyarth pushed his main land counter part ahead and gestured him to go. But before either cat pokemon could respond, Riolu appeared in front of them still looking angry.

 _"You made Amamaiko cry!"_ Riolu yelled as he swung his paws into both the Nyarth faces over and over again.

"That looks like Pound!" Mao said as she and the rest of the Guardians watched Riolu use hin new move on both the Nyarths while Rotom took pics.

Riolu jumped away from the Nyarths and the Rocket Gang and turned towards his father, _"Daddy, now!"_

"Pikachu, Lets end this with a Z-Move!" Satoshi adjusted his hat and smiled. Both he and pikachu mirrored each other as the went through the electric Z-Move motions. "This is our full power! Sparking Gigavolt!"

Pikachu launched a thunder spear at the scared Rocket Gang. The attack caused an explosion which shot them into the air. Lucky for them, Kiteruguma happen to be near. She leaped into the air and caught the flying team before carrying them off back home.

"You did great, Riolu, "Satoshi said to his son only for him and the other Guardians to see Riolu missing.

They looked around and saw him walking over to the downed Amamaiko with something in his right paw. Amamaiko was still looking at the spot where her flower crown was destroyed, before turning to him with new tears being ready to form. Riolu lifted his paw and showed her a flower he picked for her after the battle was over. He reached over and gentley placed the flower in her hair and smiled to her.

 _"Don't cry, Amamaiko."_

Amamaiko looked up and the flower before over at the small arua pokemon. She had saw how anger he got over for her and even learned a new move to get back at them for making her sad. Once again she could feel her something in her heart for him as she watched. Something that made her wish to be closer to him. She could feel herself falling for him.

New tears began to form from her eyes, only these were different then before. They were not tears of saddness and loss, but tears of joy. She smiled before leaping at Riolu and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _ **Ultra Plus!**_

"Its here!" Satoshi said as he and Riolu sat at a table in Aina's Kitchen

As a reward for Satoshi protecting her and Riolu for keeping Amamaiko safe, the two were being given a free meal. Mao placed the 2 plates on a tray and Amamaiko brought them to Satoshi and Riolu.

Once the food was set in front of them, both of them said before eating, "Itadakimasu!"

While Satoshi and Riolu ate, the rest of laughed as they watched the 2 of them eat in the exact same way.

 _"Daddy?"_ Riolu asked looking up from his plate as Satoshi finished his plate.

"Yeah?" Satoshi said looks up as Mao came by to give Satoshi another plate.

Riolu pointed at Mao and asked, "Is Mao my Mommy?"

Surien and Lillie spit out their drinks and Satoshi almost choked on his food. All of them gawking at the aura Pokemon. Surien and Lillie were clearly upset he would think that while Satoshi was just looks surprised. Mao blushed when she heard what the aura pokemon. Suddenly she had a fun idea was she smiled and walked up to Satoshi giddily.

"No need to be shy ... Darling!"

Mao leaned forward and kissed Satoshi on the cheek. Seeing this each of the team looked surprised by Mao's action. Mostly Satoshi, who even dropped his spoon onto the table. Mao slowly backed up before winking at Satoshi and turning around and walking a way.

As she walked away with a bright smile, Surien and Lillie glared daggers into her back. Kaki and Mamane poked Satoshi to see if he was ok. Pikachu waved his tail in front of Satoshi's face trying to snap him out of his daze. Riolu just watched all if this happen in confusion before going back to his meal

While all this was going on, no one notice that Rotom had taken a picture of this event.


End file.
